


【锤叉】空乘情人

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 机长锤×空少叉，ABO设定预警：NC-17，咬，卫生间play，背入式





	1. Chapter 1

 “嗨，你们需要点什么？咖啡，茶，还是我？”

身着白色空少制服的黑发男人推开驾驶室的门，进来就毫不客气地倚在门边，嘴角带着一抹痞笑，“叫声爹地听听，就给你们拿！”

“酒！”将半长金发在脑后扎了个小球的男人，完全没好气，他不断地尝试和塔台联络，“朗姆洛，你他妈的倒是给我来杯酒啊！”

一旁身着制服的另一个金发男人立马发出了抗议，“嗨，索尔！注意言辞。”他甚至义正言辞地表示，工作时间不允许饮酒。

“史蒂夫，只有四个小时能活！谁他妈的不想来杯酒？”朗姆洛轻车熟路地坐到了索尔驾驶座的扶手上，伸手摸了把史蒂夫刮得特别干净的下巴，“来一杯吧，大胸甜心。”

“不了。”史蒂夫直截了当地拒绝了，“给我一杯清咖。谢谢你，布洛克。”

“行，我一会再过来。”朗姆洛耸了耸肩，起身离开。

飞机出现故障无法降落，还和塔台失去联系。作为机长，索尔已经急得团团转了，他实在想不出为什么朗姆洛这家伙还能这么的悠闲？燃料只够撑不到四个小时，如果想不到办法迫降，也就是说一整飞机百来号人只有不到四个小时能活。

“别紧张，会有办法的。”史蒂夫拍了拍索尔的肩，以示安慰。

索尔一把揪下帽子，烦躁地撸了把自己的头发，“联系不上塔台，一整飞机人的命，这么迫降，太危险。”

朗姆洛再次推门进来，“嗨！金发妞们，只有一瓶朗姆酒，还有可乐和柠檬，要不我调点自由古巴凑合着喝？”索尔点了点头表示同意，史蒂夫叮嘱了句，让他务必安抚好乘客的情绪。

“经济舱有缓释剂！”朗姆洛摆摆手，乘客都睡着了，安抚个屁情绪。

“Rum……”一个穿着空姐制服的红发女人走了过来，“我找不到雪克杯。”

“那就别用！”朗姆洛随手把索尔的帽子给扣回索尔头上，“上班时间，注意形象。你说是不是，大胸甜心。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，算是同意了。索尔抗议无效，只能把帽子戴回去。

娜塔莎不满的双手抱胸，“Rum！别和金发妞们调情了！赶紧滚过来调酒！”朗姆洛点了点头，跟着娜塔莎出去了。

取了一个小一点的冰桶放进装好冰的最大号冰桶里，把朗姆酒全倒进了小冰桶，再开了几罐冰镇可乐，全给一股脑到了进去，拿了一支大号汤匙搅拌一下，就算完成了。

“你的比例不对！”娜塔莎撇了撇嘴，但还是拿大号汤匙盛了一杯，“不过喝着不错。”朗姆洛也尝了一口，似乎觉得哪里不太对，又丢几片柠檬进去，胡乱搅搅就装杯了。懒得动用餐车，朗姆洛直接拿了个餐盘就往驾驶室里端。

四人窝在本就不大的驾驶室边喝酒边讨论对策，当然，史蒂夫那种老古董退伍空军飞行员喝的是清咖，连块糖都没有的那种苦得眉头都能夹死苍蝇的意式浓缩。

情况紧急，唯一的方法就是迫降，但是联系不上塔台是个大问题——他们需要一条完全放空的跑道，以免发生爆炸，伤及无辜。索尔尝试修复通讯，但没有成功。

“要不找片海域迫降？”史蒂夫提议道。索尔叹了口气，说那是B计划。他再一次尝试联系塔台，还是老样子。

“娜塔莎你去通知下旺达和皮特罗，让他们告知经济舱的乘客，不怕一万只怕万一，都写份遗嘱吧。”索尔思索了半天，还是下了这样谁都不愿意听到的命令，“朗姆洛你告知头等舱的乘客，需要联系什么人的可以使用航空电话，每人最多两分钟。尽量安抚乘客情绪，你们想打也可以打个电话……”

朗姆洛耸了耸肩，表示没有能联系的人，愿意把通话时长给其他人。自从他的前夫杰克·罗林斯因空难逝世，本就是孤儿的朗姆洛，也就再没有什么所谓的亲人了。

四人各自忙碌起来，娜塔莎和朗姆洛各自去通知，史蒂夫开始写遗书，索尔起身准备去打个电话，还让史蒂夫盯着点通讯，继续呼叫塔台。头等舱里乘客不多，很快就轮到了索尔，他犹豫了半天也没下定决心打给洛基，只是打回家和老父亲聊了几句，就给挂了。

朗姆洛通知完，重新溜回驾驶室里，悠闲地喝着酒。史蒂夫正给儿子彼得写了封信，大致就是爸爸永远爱你什么的，肉麻得朗姆洛偷看都看不下去。

“去给托尼去个电话吧。”朗姆洛坐在驾驶座的扶手上，递来一杯酒，“给你壮壮胆，大兵。”史蒂夫笑了笑，还是听从了朗姆洛的建议。

这会儿索尔回来了，驾驶座那不好进去，索尔块头又大，朗姆洛只能站起来，侧过身，想让索尔进去。然而，空少制服的剪裁本就合身，按规定又把衬衣塞进裤子里，再加上皮带束得很紧，侧身的动作，把朗姆洛的窄腰衬得更细了。欧米伽的腰本就不会粗到哪里去，跟不要说朗姆洛长期健身，体脂率只有7%。索尔也不知道是哪来的胆，伸出右手就环了上去，嗨呀，一只手就能圈怀里。别看朗姆洛体脂率不高，手感倒是不错，被那肌肉结实的腿缠腰上肯定不错……索尔本以为下一秒，会被朗姆洛拿拳头招呼，没想到黑发欧米伽别有深意地看了索尔一眼，舔着嘴唇， 下一秒就把索尔推进了卫生间。

正巧史蒂夫回来，一脸莫名其妙地看着两人，这年头上个厕所都要一起了？

一进卫生间，朗姆洛就已经不可抑制地吻了上来。索尔连愣神的时间都没有，就回了吻，临死之前来上一发也不错。

朗姆洛从来不是个传统的，矜持得走路都得夹紧自己双腿的欧米伽。他闻起来像朗姆酒，性子烈得很，入口有些许甜味，但绝不是腻的那种。他甚至也不算是那种传统意义上好看的那种欧米伽，就是越看越有味道，进酒吧往吧台那一坐，什么也不说，纯喝酒也能招来一众阿尔法搭讪。

两人二话不说双双脱掉了自己的衬衣，朗姆洛还恶趣味的留下了领带，他甚至把索尔的帽子顺了进来，扣索尔头上。

索尔是个来自北欧的阿尔法，壮得像神话里的雷霆之神，虽然他的名字还真是来自这个北欧神。壮硕的胸肌，结实的大臂，八块腹肌分明，朗姆洛不禁想象包裹在制服裤下的突起，会是个怎么样的大家伙……

踢掉了自己的裤子，朗姆洛的黑色内裤，得到了索尔一声口哨。扯掉了索尔扎头发的皮筋，让那头金发散下来。朗姆洛脱得只剩领带内裤和皮鞋，他一直觉得公司发的制服娘们唧唧的，袜子是长袜，丝质的那种。总让朗姆洛想到MAP的片，每次上班总有种进片场的错觉……所以他和索尔现在算不算双suits？

和索尔交换了一个吻，下一秒索尔就被朗姆洛推开了，从喉结一点一点的向下，吻过金发阿尔法的每一快腹肌，朗姆洛跪在地上，“金发妞儿，练得这么壮，希望你的家伙别让爹地失望。”索尔被逗乐了，他哈哈大笑着，解开了自己的裤带，把内裤扒拉一边，就把里头的家伙掏了出来。下一秒朗姆洛就后悔了，那家伙比他见过尺寸最大的情趣玩具都还要大上一圈，操！这他妈的是人？是种马吧！

索尔的手插入了朗姆洛发里，长年操作飞机的双手微带薄茧，磨蹭着头皮也算舒服。朗姆洛眯上眼，伸出舌头，一点一点地把那柱体润湿。索尔可以算是体毛比较丰富的，就连这玩意儿上也覆盖了层浓密的金色毛发，舔上去都觉得吃了一嘴毛。

“听说体毛重的阿尔法性欲旺盛，是真的吗？”朗姆洛边撸动着索尔的下体，边伸出舌头在蘑菇头上打转，他抬眼看金发阿尔法，而机长也正用那双海蓝的眸子盯着他。

“有这说法？你可以试试，我觉得喂饱你没问题。”索尔干脆坐到了马桶盖上，他用近乎色情地方式抚摸着朗姆洛的胸肌，“欧米伽很难练到你这样。”绝大多数欧米伽都是清瘦的类型，有的甚至为了受孕或者因为生过崽子，有点小肚子，就算有腹肌也是个浅浅的印，根本不明显。体脂率降不下来，也是个问题，毕竟体脂率低了，欧米伽可能会失去生育能力。

“就那么练。”

朗姆洛为了让索尔闭嘴，索性一口含住了那硕大的前端，吞了一半就觉得吃力。索尔根本没打算抑制自己的呻吟声，他双手一用力，将朗姆洛的头向下按的同时，向上一顶。那柱体直接捅进了朗姆洛的喉咙，随之而来的是完全没有停顿的抽插，浓密卷曲的毛发扎得朗姆洛喉头难受。索尔开始揪着朗姆洛的头发向下摁，朗姆洛所有的呻吟都被堵进了嗓子眼。反复抽插了几次，朗姆洛就受不了了，索尔也很贴心的退了出来。

“呸！”朗姆洛还真吐出了几根金色卷曲的毛发，即使这样，他还是觉得喉咙里有点什么。

飞机上的卫生间空间不大，索尔块头又大，两个人挤在里边，转个身都难，所以没有太多体位选择的余地。

“你最好把制服裤脱了，弄脏了出去不好交代。”索尔真把西裤给脱了，与此同时还让朗姆洛转了个身。索尔这才发现朗姆洛的内裤，正面看起来很正常，而背面只有一条带子横在腰上，整个臀瓣都暴露在空气里。索尔被朗姆洛的开放给震惊了，他一把将朗姆洛被压在门上，伸手有一下没一下的撸动着朗姆洛从内裤里露出个前端的蘑菇头。朗姆洛也没抱怨索尔的粗暴，他伸手掰开自己的臀瓣，“进来！”

索尔微微一愣，下一秒就直接给挤进了黑发欧米伽的后穴，二话不说开始抽插。朗姆洛被撞了个眼冒金星，还好腰被索尔的右手箍住固定，即使这样朗姆洛还是叫嚣着，“粗暴点，老子可不是一碰就碎的小可爱！”这下索尔更加不管不顾，不断加快抽插速度，每一下都狠狠砸在敏感点上。朗姆洛近乎放肆的呻吟，浪荡得连站街的婊子都自愧不如。

“用力！啊哈！中午没吃饱吗，机长先生？”朗姆洛的调侃，换来了索尔更猛的一轮进攻，“用力！对！嗯啊！就他妈的是这样！”朗姆洛被刺激得浑身颤抖，活活被操射在自己内裤里。突然绞紧的后穴，也把强壮的金发阿尔法逼到了尽头，他想退出来却被阻止，“都他妈的要死了！射进来！爹地太久没体验过欧米伽高潮了！给我！”

哪有阿尔法会拒绝这个？

索尔也没想这么多，再三个小时不到就可能要挂了，标记什么的管他妈的去死！索尔就这么横冲直撞捅进了生殖器，开始成结，精液一股一股地灌了进去。朗姆洛甚至觉得自己要被钉死在索尔的阴茎上，操！真他妈的爽！

等到完事，朗姆洛腿都打颤了，索尔扯了一段纸巾帮朗姆洛擦拭一下。

亲吻着朗姆洛的侧颈腺体，却没咬破，两人又交换了一个吻，各自把制服穿回去，就一前一后出了卫生间，再一前一后进了驾驶室。即使两人装作没事人，但还是掩盖不了朗姆洛身上信息素的变化。连一直不明所以的史蒂夫，都闻了出来，更别说在那面无表情嚼着泡泡糖的娜塔莎。红发阿尔法向朗姆洛挑了挑眉，吹了个大大的泡泡。

本属于罗林斯的薄荷连带青柠雪碧的味道都消失不见了，朗姆酒本身的苦味一点一点的溢出，还带着淡淡的烟草味。索尔让人想到阳光沙滩，海洋调闻起来沁人心脾，如海风拂面。泡在索尔的信息素里，朗姆洛只想现在飞去古巴晒太阳。然而，此时此刻……这辈子是没有机会了。

索尔继续呼叫塔台，依旧没有得到任何回复。

“Fuck！”

索尔骂了一句，这会儿连史蒂夫都没有开口纠正脏字的心情了。

飞机继续在纽约州上空盘旋，驾驶室里沉默了许久。索尔伸手握住了朗姆洛放在扶手上的手，用拇指轻轻地磨蹭他的掌心，似乎这样就能让索尔做出接下来的决定安心不少。他真的不明白，朗姆洛为什么能这么镇定自若。

朗姆洛抽离了自己的手，把冰桶里的酒盛了八杯，索尔也示意娜塔莎去把经济舱，把那几个刚上岗不久的孩子们叫过来。飞机上的所有机务人员全都聚了过来，索尔准备宣布他的决定。

飞机出现故障，一边的轮子卡住，无法正常降落。通讯设备也出现故障，无法联系上塔台。为了将伤亡控制在这架飞机内，索尔和史蒂夫商议决定将飞机飞离纽约州，在海上迫降。

“我们将卸掉部分燃料，所有的行李和食品……你们都经过培训都知道可能会发生什么，我就不再骇人听闻了。”索尔停顿了一下，让那四个刚上岗不久的孩子消化一下。

航空电话是有使用次数的，一趟航班只能拨打十次。除了朗姆洛放弃拨打的机会，索尔、史蒂夫和娜塔莎都已经打过了，扣除头等舱的四位乘客，还可以打三通电话。

“这样，旺达你和皮特罗是双胞胎，你们两打一通，把机会让给科特和斯科特好吗？你们两可以自己决定是打给泽维尔教授还是兰谢尔先生。”知道旺达和皮特罗的两位父亲离婚多年，只让这对双胞胎联系方式其中一位，让索尔实在于心不忍，但他必须做这样的决定。

“我母亲是泽维尔教授的妹妹。”缩在最角落的科特，突然开了口，“我不打了，通知教授就可以了。”

皮特罗和旺达对视了一眼，银发阿尔法点了点头，旺达和科特商量，把机会让给斯科特。那个叫斯科特的棕发男孩，刚和男友罗根结婚不到一个月，还有两个弟弟——父母去世后三兄弟在不同的领养家庭。

“通知父亲可以吗？教授行动不方便，身子一直不太好，这几天又卧病在床，怕他伤心。正好打个电话让父亲过去照顾，两个老人也有个照应。”旺达的眼眶都红了，被双胞胎哥哥伸手搂进怀里。科特对此表示同意，索尔思考了一下，“那……斯科特你有两通电话，你考虑下是打给弟弟们还是打给丈夫。”斯科特表示，打给罗根就可以了，弟弟们太小，不想让他们伤心。

于是，就这么多出了一通电话，八人碰了杯，将已经没气而且不冰了的鸡尾酒一饮而尽。至于祝酒词，当然是“上帝保佑”。

双胞胎和斯科特都去打告别电话了，只有科特站着没动，年纪最小本就胆小的黑发男孩怯生生地问，经济舱里的乘客怎么办？飞机即将失事的情况，只告知了机务人员和头等舱的乘客。而经济舱里的百来号人，在缓释剂的作用下，沉沉睡去，对即将来临的事完全不知情，却就此奔赴死亡。他们以为写遗书是航空公司规定，有些人甚至把这事当成玩笑，只在纸上画了个鬼脸。

索尔叹了口气，他拍了拍科特的肩，“对不起，也请你对他们保密。我们毕竟不是上帝。”科特都快哭了，他在胸口划了个十字，退了出去。

史蒂夫和娜塔莎也很识趣的把驾驶室留给了朗姆洛和索尔，刚完成标记的两人，需要一点临死前的独处。索尔一瞬间沉默了，他觉得心痛到不能自己，但又别无选择，公司规定如此，他没有私自告知经济舱乘客真相的权力……朗姆洛伸手抱了一下金发阿尔法，亲吻他的嘴角。

“布洛克……你为什么能那么镇定？”索尔伸手轻抚朗姆洛的黑发，涂了发胶，朗姆洛的发丝有几分硬。朗姆洛苦笑，索尔甚至觉得他的信息素更苦涩了些，更像是朗姆酒本来的味道，“你知道的，罗林斯死于空难。挺好，殊途同归。”

罗林斯是朗姆洛的第一任阿尔法，两人都是孤儿，从小就认识，长大了理所当然的在一起了。当年，朗姆洛还年轻气盛，浑身是刺，扎得他和罗林斯都一身伤。罗林斯出事的前一天晚上，两人吵了一架，甚至大打出手，即使如此罗林斯也没真下手和朗姆洛互殴。第二天是朗姆洛生日，他有排班得飞去西欧，还得呆一晚上才能飞回来。罗林斯晚他一班飞机，想飞去道歉，陪他过生日。然而，造化弄人，那航班出了事故爆炸，上头百来号人尸骨无存，残骸直接沉进了大西洋深处。朗姆洛怎么都没想到是怎么和罗林斯分开，从此放浪形骸，简直变了一个人。

“罗林斯闻起来怎么样？”索尔突然开口，“我知道问这个不太合适……”

“没关系。杰克他，闻着像杯加了青柠和薄荷的雪碧，闻一口都觉得甜掉牙的那种。”朗姆洛笑了，似乎临死前，突然对这件事释然了，“我真他妈的后悔当年和他吵架，本来他要坐和我一班飞机的。”

索尔把朗姆洛拉了过去，搂进怀里以示安慰，“都过去了。”

“嗯！都过去了。”朗姆洛苦笑道，但很快就调整好了状态，“洛基呢？他怎么样？”

洛基是索尔没有血缘关系的弟弟，还没性别分化前两人交往了好几年，直到两人都分化成阿尔法，锋芒渐露的两人在互相折磨中，终于撕破了脸，闹得分手收场，十多年老死不相往来。那个高傲的黑发阿尔法一气之下，远走英伦，连圣诞节也不曾再踏足北欧一步，就连索尔的母亲弗丽嘉也一直埋怨，就算做不成恋人，也没必要闹得连兄弟也没得做……

“洛基？”索尔叹了口气，缓缓开了口，“他闻着像雪松，没什么味道，还夹着点薄荷味。和他接吻……”

“像刷牙。”

两人几乎异口同声，索尔和朗姆洛对视一眼，同时笑了出来。对视间，金发阿尔法没控制住自己，吻了朗姆洛。后者也没拒绝，回了吻，好半天才依依不舍的分开。朗姆洛面对面，坐到了索尔腿上，拍了拍他的背，“给洛基打个电话吧，我是来不及了，你可别死不瞑目。”索尔被逗乐了，点了点头算是答应了。

唤来史蒂夫看着自动驾驶和通讯，索尔终于再一次站到了航空电话前——这是最后一通了。电话接通前，索尔心乱如麻，好在朗姆洛在旁边陪着，而且洛基这么多年都没有更换号码。

“你好，洛基·劳菲森。请问你找哪位？”话筒里传来了洛基的声音，索尔一瞬间有点恍惚，时间过得太快，洛基的发音里都带上英式英语的调调。

“是我。”

“索尔？”洛基似乎很震惊，但却没有急着挂电话，“真是好久不见啊！”那头传来了个女声，温柔地询问是谁，洛基答了句是他哥哥。索尔都快感动哭了，洛基几乎没叫过他“哥哥”。

“你结婚了？”除了感动，索尔更多的是震惊，他甚至连洛基结婚了都不知道。

“是啊。古格薇儿，我的爱人。”洛基的语气听起来很轻松，“有空聚聚吧，如果你航班飞伦敦的话。”

索尔觉得心中那个一直纠缠不清的结一瞬间打开了，前所未有的释然，“怕是没机会了，飞机出了故障，我可能就剩一个多小时能活。”

电话那头的洛基沉默了片刻，转移了话题，“来！芬里尔，过来！”不一会儿一个稚嫩的童声从话筒里发出，“索尔伯伯好，我是芬里尔。”

死亡让兄弟两冰释前嫌，索尔那海蓝色的眸子里凝着泪，“你好，芬里尔。把电话给你爸爸，好吗？”

洛基唤了一声古格薇儿，让她把儿子带出房间，“你不用担心，我会回趟北欧。”

“好。”索尔深呼了一口气，他握紧了朗姆洛的手，几乎湿透了的掌心，有几分颤抖。

“那么……永别了，哥哥。”

“永别了，弟弟。”

挂掉电话，索尔再也支撑不住，一把抱住了朗姆洛，太多的情绪一下子涌上心头。兴奋，狂喜，释然，还有面临死亡的恐惧交织在一起，又泛起了苦楚。似乎只有和朗姆洛相拥，闻到那烈酒般信息素，才能冷静下来……

“索尔！快过来！”史蒂夫的声音从驾驶室传来，“通讯恢复了！”

索尔和朗姆洛对视一眼，还是在后者推了一把，才反应过来赶了过去，驾驶室的通讯器发出了声音，“xxxx号航班，批准降落在纽瓦克机场。”

朗姆洛甚至来不及欢呼，就转身赶去通知娜塔莎她们，叫醒所有乘客，排练安全坐姿。飞机卸掉了四十吨燃油，正式准备迫降。

索尔轻咳一声，打开了公告频道，“女士们先生们，我是你们的机长索尔·奥丁森。由于机械故障，我们将于十分钟内进行迫降，我们正在前往纽瓦克机场。各位不必担心，并遵循机组指示，一旦着陆，旺达将为您服务。”不久，纽瓦克机场的塔台发来了降落许可，索尔也开启了安全措施，少了一个轮子，他不知道能否成功迫降……

史蒂夫和索尔互看了一下，两人深呼一口气，同时说道，“冲击准备……”

飞机在跑道上迸发出火花，发出刺耳的声响，消防员事先喷的厚厚一层泡沫飞扬。设备完全报废，嗤嗤作响的电流声，确认了这一点。上帝保佑，飞机撞进了清空的候机大厅，终于卡在入口处，停了下来。

成功了？成功了！

索尔都来不及庆祝，就立马指挥放下救生梯，疏散乘客。飞机顺利降落，有惊无险。按照规定，作为副机长的史蒂夫放下救生梯的同时，必须第一个滑下救生梯，确保降落安全，才能让乘客疏散。而索尔是机长，在检查完设备之后，理应等乘客撤离后，最后一个离开。

朗姆洛走进驾驶室的时候，索尔正在最后检查一遍设备。飞机是报废了，但好在乘客都安全，总比机毁人亡来得强。朗姆洛一进驾驶室，便一把揪住索尔的领带，强吻了他。索尔也没反抗，反客为主，搂着朗姆洛吻了个痛快。

高大的金发阿尔法心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，他比朗姆洛高不少，也壮了非常多，从身形上看，本来比不少欧米伽强壮得多的朗姆洛，往索尔身边一站，一下子“小鸟依人”了。索尔伸手拂过朗姆洛那带着南欧风情的深邃眉眼，在他的眉心覆上一吻，“你怎么不下去？”

“陪你。”朗姆洛随手就把门给关上了。刚被标记，黑发欧米伽有点出乎意料的粘人。他直接抽掉了皮带，制服裤连带内裤一下落到了地上，衬衫解开了扣子，领带堪堪耷拉在胸前，“刚才做过了，前戏就免了吧！”

“什么！”

索尔都还没反应过来，就被朗姆洛摁回驾驶座上了，“时间不多，别愣着。干活。”

这话逗得索尔哈哈大笑，“你是活？”朗姆洛没理他，说话间他已经跪到了索尔腿间，把那个半勃的家伙从裤裆里掏了出来，张口就含住了。几乎是下一秒，索尔就起反应了。

“挺快嘛！”朗姆洛把索尔的家伙吐了出来，面对面直接坐到了索尔腿上，伸手把索尔的帽子戴到头上，“来吧！金发妞！操我！”朗姆洛衣衫不整，全身只剩领带和索尔的帽子，而索尔却只是拉开裤链掏出家伙。朗姆洛缓缓扭腰用穴口磨蹭索尔的柱体，嫩肉很自觉地收缩着，里头还有上一轮未清理干净的精液，那些白浊的液体濡湿了索尔的制服裤。

“快？”索尔哈哈大笑，他扶着自己的下体，示意朗姆洛自己坐下来，“你对这个词到底有什么误解？”

朗姆洛耸耸肩，缓缓地坐了下去，“Fuck！”这个体位本来就深，因为空间有限，朗姆洛的双腿只能架在扶手上，更别说索尔还故意用力向上一顶，朗姆洛准确的感觉到那巨物直接捅进了生殖腔。

“妈的！你……”

朗姆洛的嘴也被索尔用吻赌上了，当然，如果只是吻到好说。索尔掐双手着朗姆洛的窄腰，就向上顶，速度之快，让本来就因这个姿势无法保持平衡的朗姆洛，唯一的支撑点是索尔的阴茎。朗姆洛的呻吟根本抑制不住，却因为索尔的吻，完全堵在嗓子眼。他几乎可以预见到，自己腰上会留下多明显的淤青，索尔的劲很大，掐得他生疼，而且每一下进去都狠狠顶进了生殖腔。这个已经多年没经历过欧米伽高潮的男人，因为快感的侵袭，连呻吟声都带上难得的哭腔。

生殖腔口其实很脆弱，更别说朗姆洛已经多年没用到那玩意儿了……

“嗯？布洛克，够不够快？”索尔这会儿的表情异常严肃，没有哪个阿尔法受得了这种“侮辱”。

“Fuck！”朗姆洛的双手撑在索尔的肩上，他的身体完全不受控了，索尔近乎发狂的速度，恨不得现在就把朗姆洛操得合不拢腿。事实证明，朗姆洛现在确实被操得合不拢腿。

“夹紧了。”索尔一巴掌拍在朗姆洛的臀上，整个人就站了起来，吓得朗姆洛一把搂住了索尔的脖颈。“别怕！你会喜欢的。”索尔的双手托着朗姆洛的臀，他都能感觉得到，索尔的肉刃一点一点地撤出生殖器，极度的快感让朗姆洛无法思考。被一点一点抬高，直到只剩一个头部还在体内，一松手，“啪”！因为重力朗姆洛整个砸了下来，那硕大的阴茎再一次捅进生殖器。力道之大，震得朗姆洛头上的帽子都掉了。朗姆洛被砸了个眼冒金星，一时把持不住射了出来。

“哈！”这回换索尔笑了，他抓住了报复的机会，“这么快？”

索尔右手单手抬着朗姆洛的臀，左手还调皮的拍了下朗姆洛的下体。本来就还半勃的阴茎，甩了一下，就连久经“战场”的朗姆洛都老脸一红。索尔似乎对自己的新一任欧米伽非常满意，“我还大着呢，你说怎么办？”边说还边重复着刚才把朗姆洛抬起来的动作，后穴被这几下砸得又苏又麻。即使还在不应期，朗姆洛还是感到快感一阵一阵的侵袭头顶，不一会儿就被阿尔法的信息素刺激得再次勃起。

“Fuck…f…”朗姆洛能骂出的脏话，只剩这个词了。

索尔是个强壮而且强大的阿尔法，一头耀眼的金色长发，总是洋溢着自信和荷尔蒙。朗姆洛很吃这一套，他喜欢强大的阿尔法，罗林斯走了之后，那些一看就是个甜心，温柔体贴的阿尔法就入不了他的眼了。索尔把朗姆洛放到了驾驶台上，背后的按键差点没让他尖叫出声，但朗姆洛忍住了，那太他妈的娘们唧唧了！但这太他妈的也硌人了吧！

朗姆洛一瞬间心疼起了自己的背，还不知道要青多大一片呢……

索尔把朗姆洛的双腿都架到右肩上右手固定他的脚踝就开始顶胯。因为双腿被合拢，后穴骤然紧了不少，索尔进入没那么快了，但对朗姆洛就是种慢性折磨。

“妈的，你他妈的能不能用点劲！”朗姆洛抱怨道。

索尔微微一笑，把朗姆洛的双腿放下了，让站到地上，转了个身，上身支撑在驾驶台上，撅着的屁股，挨了两巴掌，留了两红印。索尔俯身在那结实的臀部上种了个草莓，也不再进入了，他就着朗姆洛的股缝速战速决，射在了他的臀上，还顺手将那些液体抹匀。

“操！那老子呢？”尾巴骨那地方被按着，朗姆洛撅了半天屁股，直挺挺的下体在驾驶台上蹭得难受。索尔笑着给了朗姆洛一个吻，然后自然而然地跪下帮朗姆洛口，手上也没闲着，捅进朗姆洛的后穴，准确地摁上了他的敏感点。朗姆洛近乎颤抖地射了出来，还没缓过劲就听到了敲门声，娜塔莎的声音在外头响起。

“差不多得了！下飞机去开个房行不行？”

两人手忙脚乱地穿好衣服，赶紧从驾驶室出来，娜塔莎已经自己下了飞机。两人还去卫生间照了个镜子，整理了着装。在朗姆洛建议下，索尔还是换了条备用的制服裤。

两人同时从救生梯上滑下来，滚进雪白的泡沫里。索尔率先站了起来，他伸手把朗姆洛拉了起来。脚踏实地，让两人顿时觉得重获新生。

朗姆洛深呼了一口气，刚想走，却被索尔拽住，直接拉进怀里，“给你两个选择。一，我们继续做同事，但我会帮你度过每一个发情期。二，做我男朋友。”

索尔那神情认真得把朗姆洛逗乐了，他伸手抹掉索尔胡渣上的泡沫，“我选三。”索尔的心顿时凉了半截，三……老死不相往来吗？当年洛基那事给索尔留下的可怕记忆席卷而来……

“你做我男朋友，然后让爹地每天都过发情期。”

索尔愣了两秒才反应过来，一瞬间觉得这个惊喜太突然，抱住朗姆洛就转圈，“布洛克，你真他妈的吓死我！”

“金发妞儿！你他妈的放老子下来！”

“我不！”

“别他妈的转！老子他妈的头晕！”

“我就不！”

“分手！！”

索尔文言立马把朗姆洛放回地上，一副可怜兮兮的大型犬模样。

“好啦，乖！”朗姆洛挑起索尔的下巴，勾起了一个痞到极致的笑，“叫爹地。”

“爹地。我们现在去哪？我请你吃大餐怎么样？”

“去我那，我们点个披萨，看场球赛，再来一发？”

“附议。”

索尔负责开车，朗姆洛窝在后座睡了一觉，做了两次，又经历了生死关头，朗姆洛有点累。索尔点了披萨和意大利面，买了两瓶红酒，外加一打啤酒。朗姆洛对这个安排相当满意，为此索尔得到了一个吻作为奖励。

两人依偎在沙发里看球赛，时不时交换一个带着酒味的吻。中场休息的广告时间，两人又在沙发里来了一发，这是两人第一次用传教士体位，索尔射了朗姆洛满脸都是。

比赛再度开始，两人就这么赤身裸体地依偎着，朗姆洛的重点根本不在球赛了，他在为索尔手淫，甚至俯身吮掉溢出的白浊液体，他似乎饿急了，一滴也不舍得浪费。索尔吻着朗姆洛的侧颈腺体，舔了又舔，就是不咬破。那块软肉都被阿尔法唾液里的信息素泡肿了。

比赛结束，朗姆洛催促索尔先去洗澡，他自己因为醉意，窝在沙发里睡了过去。索尔洗完也没围浴巾，光着脚，甩着屌就出来了。想抱他去洗澡，却见朗姆洛侧身躺在沙发上，枕着个抱枕，双手交叠放在抱枕上，在下的右腿伸直，在上的左腿曲起，下体连带底下的囊袋，软软的耷拉着。索尔走了过去，把这个“睡美人”给吻醒了，“走吧！我给你洗个澡。”

今天朗姆洛喝了不少酒，除了今晚的啤酒和红酒，外加飞机上调的那自由古巴，其实朗姆洛和娜塔莎还偷喝了小半瓶伏特加。这会儿朗姆洛困得厉害，也没多想，哪知被拖进浴室又是一顿操，还呛了两回水。等折腾完，被抱回床上都已经凌晨两点多了。

朗姆洛的床是标准的单人床，两个大男人睡怪挤的，更别说索尔块头大。但索尔不在乎，看到这小床，他差点没高兴坏了。有什么是比把自家欧米伽抱怀里，来得更舒服的睡法？

心满意足地紧紧抱着朗姆洛，索尔几乎是一沾枕头就睡了过去……

晚安，我的空乘情人。

 


	2. 番外：Marry Xmas

坐在头等舱里，朗姆洛完全是崩溃的。原因很简单，圣诞节到了。

操！可怕的圣诞节！

倒也不是说朗姆洛有多不喜欢圣诞节，毕竟节日就意味着假期。即使朗姆洛对节日不热衷，但对于假期这种宁多勿少的玩意儿，还是喜欢得紧的。谁会不喜欢假期？

然而，现在朗姆洛面临的最大的问题是——索尔想带朗姆洛回北欧过圣诞——这一趟不仅会见到索尔的父母，而且索尔那个远走英伦十年的弟弟兼前男友洛基也回去了。

这他妈的简直是修罗场max啊操！老子不去！

朗姆洛皱着眉拒绝的时候，索尔一副心碎到极点，委屈巴巴垂着头的模样，和被骨头欺负了的妙尔尼尔如出一辙。朗姆洛一时心软，就同意了，毕竟作为爱犬人士，他最受不了自家金毛狗突然撒娇了。

于是就有了现在这种窘迫的情况，朗姆洛看着倒在座椅上睡得死死的索尔，气不打一出来，老子他妈的担心了几天睡不好觉，你倒好！操！黑发欧米伽愤愤不平，一脚把自家阿尔法给踹醒了。看到索尔吓得整个人差点没蹦起来，朗姆洛的心情瞬间好了不少。

“怎么啦？做噩梦了？”朗姆洛怀里抱了本杂志，装出一副一直专心看杂志的模样。

“嗯……梦到有人踹我……”索尔揉了揉自己的小腿，嘟囔了一句“还真疼”，又活动了一下睡僵了的半边身子，伸手搂过朗姆洛的脖颈，亲吻黑发欧米伽的侧颜，“不睡会儿？还得飞蛮久的。”

“不了，愁都愁死了。”朗姆洛翻了一页杂志，其实一个单词都没看进去。

索尔继续把头倚在朗姆洛肩上，舔了下朗姆洛的侧颈腺体，“有什么好愁的？我父母又不是维京人，不会吃了你的。再说，你瘦不拉几的，没点肉不好吃。”

朗姆洛没理会索尔的笑话，但不得不说，这进度对于他来说实在太快了些。他和索尔只用了两小时就确认了关系，同居也几乎也就是当时脑子一热就同意了，但见家长这种事，朗姆洛还是觉得应该从长计议，。毕竟他和罗林斯都是孤儿，当年并没有见家长这回事。

当然，朗姆洛担心的重点也不完全是见家长，而是……洛基——索尔的前男友兼不同父不同母的弟弟。听娜塔莎故事说多了，朗姆洛觉得洛基这个人在他心目中都妖魔化了，可能没那么夸张，但最起码也是恶作剧之神之类的，反正特吓人的那种。至于长相，听索尔形容，可能是个巫师？

所幸事情比朗姆洛想的容易得多，担惊受怕了一路，而在机场看到来接机的洛基，朗姆洛完全可以说是难以置信，索尔称这是巫师？作为一个阿尔法，洛基实在太漂亮了些。半长的黑发配上那墨绿的眸子，清冷得如同他的信息素一般，微甜的雪松气息夹杂着一丝淡淡的薄荷味，冷若冰霜。那欣长的身形，加上那逆天长腿，拖去T台他妈的不是首席男模都说不过去。

倚在车门上的洛基身着极其修身的三件套黑色西装，看到他们走过来，他朝索尔微微挑了挑眉，一脸嫌弃，“你为什么穿得像个……流浪汉？”

这话一瞬间把朗姆洛的“圣诞快乐”堵进了嗓子眼。不过洛基这话也的确没错。索尔那一身连帽卫衣牛仔裤，金色长发松松垮垮地系在脑后，甚至还有几撮逃脱了禁锢落在鬓角，一副放荡不羁的模样，还有那不知道几天没好好打理的胡渣，确实挺像流浪汉的。

“你为什么穿得像个巫师？”索尔几乎没有过脑脱口而出，洛基的脸色一瞬间没那么好看了。

朗姆洛心中咯噔一下，觉得一场腥风血雨即将来临，赶紧开口打断，“乱说什么，那可是Gucci！”

洛基似乎被逗乐了，一瞬间笑了出来，他也瞄到了朗姆洛那身品味还算不错的藏青色西装，“布洛克？我是洛基·劳菲森。”

朗姆洛点了点头，握住了洛基的手，“布洛克·朗姆洛，圣诞快乐，洛基。”

“圣诞快乐。”洛基歪了下头，别有深意的看了看朗姆洛，又看了看索尔，“哈，我喜欢他，你也就选情人的眼光不错。”谁都知道索尔在洛基之后，根本没有其他的对象，直到那次空难，和朗姆洛患难见真情，以至于洛基这话，让人完全不知道是夸朗姆洛，还是夸洛基自己。

“你也是。”索尔哈哈大笑，一手揽着朗姆洛的腰，一手架在洛基的肩上，一副左拥右抱的架势。洛基皱了皱眉，嫌弃地把索尔的手掀下去，“冷得要命，上车吧！”

然而几十分钟后，到达索尔父母家，就没有想象中的那般温暖了。

朗姆洛觉得难受，领带太勒，西裤太紧，气氛太尴尬，搞得他浑身难受，反正全身上下没有一处舒坦的。索尔倒是自在得很，凑过来索吻的时候，朗姆洛甚至可以说是坐如针毡。

但让朗姆洛没想到的是，索尔的家人里洛基居然算相对好相处的，或许是远走英伦之后，磨平了些黑发阿尔法的棱角；又或许他坐在这里就已经真的释然，今天只是带着妻儿回来看看日渐年迈的养父母。就连索尔屡次强调特别“凶残”的父亲奥丁，也慈祥得像个圣诞老人——虽是不苟言笑，但似乎对朗姆洛没有半点不满，反而笑着让朗姆洛别客气多吃一点。那么，唯一“笑里藏刀”的，就只剩索尔的母亲弗丽嘉了。这就是朗姆洛一直以来最为担心的。欧米伽的护犊情结向来“可怕”。弗丽嘉一边笑着让朗姆洛多吃点，一边抄家似的询问他的家底。

朗姆洛有点自卑，突如其来的自卑。毕竟，自己比索尔大了四五岁是事实，结过一次婚是事实，怀上过孩子却在前夫罗林斯发生意外后流产也是事实。再说了，从两人走到一起开始，每一个决定几乎都可以说是一时兴起，但两人又确实都到了玩不起的年纪。

好在索尔及时制止了弗丽嘉的“糖心炮弹”，他为朗姆洛切了一大块火鸡，“妈，别问了。让布洛克多吃点，他太瘦了！来！多吃点火鸡。”朗姆洛默默在心中翻了个白眼，是你莫名壮得像雷霆之神，为此，朗姆洛愤愤地咬了一大口那块火鸡，装出一副饿坏了，狼吞虎咽的模样。

上帝作证，这一顿绝对是朗姆洛有史以来吃得最撑的圣诞节，毕竟以往他都是随便来盘意面凑合凑合，或者申请不休假，赚他个三倍工资。

索尔和老爸奥丁喝了不少，饭后又去书房小酌。朗姆洛主动想帮弗丽嘉洗碗，但洛基却倚在门上来了句，“布洛克，你是客人，怎么好意思让你洗碗？妈咪，还是我来吧！”

弗丽嘉把朗姆洛连带洛基都清了出去，“我来就好，你们都出去聊聊天吧！呆在这只会碍手碍脚的！”

洛基耸了耸肩，朝朗姆洛微微一笑，“好容易你落了单，聊聊？”朗姆洛叹了口气，该来的还是得来。

当年洛基和索尔因为一些两人都记不清缘故的小事大打出手，洛基一气之下当晚就买了机票，飞去英国读书。索尔也一时咽不下这口气。双方就如孩子赌气般的较真拉锯着，一耗就是十多年，两人也十多年不曾有过任何联系，洛基甚至连圣诞节也不回来过了。直到那天飞机失事，索尔才第一次打通了洛基的电话。

“我一直以为，他就是到死也不会打给我了。知道是他打来的，我都后悔干嘛那么早结婚了！”洛基别有深意地笑了笑，绿眼睛里闪动着一丝恶趣味。

朗姆洛抿了口葡萄酒，他已经有点醉了，“你现在来找我摊牌，还不算晚，让给你就是了。”

洛基依然在笑，他支着头一副看戏的架势，“人总是要变的，但那天他说永别了，我心都要碎了。”

朗姆洛一瞬间有点迷茫，洛基的话让他陷入沉思，洛基至今还爱着索尔？那索尔呢？索尔还爱着他吗？那我呢？我爱索尔吗？直到回到房间，被索尔揽进怀里朗姆洛才勉强回了神。

“怎么了？”索尔微微皱眉，心里也知道洛基绝对又调皮坏事了，伸手摸了把朗姆洛包裹在紧身西裤里的翘臀，“洛基想跟你抢我，还能等到今天？”

“操你的！你他妈的……”朗姆洛本来就喝多了，想也不想骂了回去，却被索尔吻住，好半天才能恢复呼吸。

“听着，布洛克，我既然带你来见我的家人，就说明认准了你。我们一起经历生死，还有什么比这个更重要的？”索尔不知从哪里掏出了枚戒指，顺势套到了朗姆洛食指上，“嫁给我吧，布洛克·朗姆洛。”

朗姆洛愣了两秒，他甩开索尔，想去摘那枚戒指，“索尔，这不行！太快了！”但索尔根本不给他这个机会，反而一把抱住了黑发欧米伽，“是我求洛基去和你谈谈的，布洛克，难道你还不明白吗？我们耗不起了，我知道这很意外，但我不想再浪费一个十年。你调来和我做同事的第一天，我就挺喜欢你的，只是那时候我以为你已经结婚了……布洛克，我爱你，嫁给我吧！给我一个机会，也给你自己一个机会。”

朗姆洛挣扎了一下，对于索尔拙劣的情话，他现在浆糊般的脑子，才缕不顺这些。他既没拒绝，也没答应。

“那你还不快点帮爹地脱衣服，憋了一天了我！”

其实，朗姆洛正处在发情期，这是欧米伽最敏感的时候。索尔怕打抑制剂伤身，每次发情期都会把朗姆洛喂个饱。这次发情期来得突然，两人出发前的那一晚一直做到了天亮。到了该赶去机场的时候，索尔才依依不舍地退了出来。但上了飞机索尔却只顾睡，还是被朗姆洛一脚踹醒之后，两人才去洗手间释放了一回。来了索尔父母家，一直拘束着，哪里有什么机会好好来上一发啊……

索尔这才拉下裤子拉链，憋了一天的朗姆洛早就迫不及待，扯掉皮带，踢掉那束缚了一天的西裤，西装外套一丢，领带一扯，就想直接坐了上去，却被索尔拉住。

“你忘了这个。”索尔微微一笑，把原本堵在朗姆洛穴口的塞子取了出来，本就处在发情期的欧米伽早已饥渴难耐，这会子更是滴滴答答的湿了索尔那牛仔裤，“这么猴急？”

朗姆洛郁闷了一整天，哪里管得了这么多，只想一屁股坐了上去讨发操，以至于金发阿尔法的硕大甚至直接捅到了生殖腔口。索尔伸手揉捏朗姆洛那浑圆的臀部，稍稍掰开一些，向上顶了一下，惹得黑发欧米伽呻吟出声。朗姆洛向来不忌讳这个，但今天不一样，房子太老隔音效果并不好。隔壁就是洛基房间，楼下是索尔父母的房间，太闹腾肯定是不行的。索尔只能一口吻住他，把朗姆洛余下的呻吟都咽下去。

朗姆洛肆无忌惮地扭动着腰肢，索尔也时不时向上顶弄几下，手上也顺着那窄臀，探入白衬衫，掐着朗姆洛那窄腰，用力向上顶了几下。不能叫床，动静也不能太大，憋得朗姆洛难受，一口咬住索尔的肩头泄愤。索尔抬手脱掉贴身T恤，肩头已留了个牙印，“好啊，看我怎么收拾你！”索尔借着交合的姿势托住朗姆洛的臀部，一把将黑发欧米伽抱了起来。

“还玩这个？”朗姆洛微微挑眉，自己环上了索尔的脖颈，叼起自家阿尔法的一小缕金发，“爹地都习惯了！”

“那……来点新鲜的？”说着，索尔就把朗姆洛抱去了浴室，放到洗手台上，猛地退了出来。

“嗨！”

朗姆洛抱怨了一句，而索尔只是自顾自地去开了花洒，试了试水温，再返头来把朗姆洛抱过去，“暖暖身子，别冻着了。”微热的水一下子冲塌了朗姆洛用发胶细细抓过的头发，那额发湿哒哒地耷拉下来，倒让向来飞扬跋扈的黑发欧米伽看起来乖顺不少。

朗姆洛是个意大利裔，向来衣着讲究，就连身上的体毛都清理得干干净净。索尔向来喜欢他这样，但半个月前索尔喝多了，说朗姆洛这点和洛基倒是极像，气得朗姆洛当晚把索尔丢浴缸里泡了一晚上。这也是朗姆洛极度不想和索尔一起回北欧过圣诞节的首要原因，毕竟索尔对洛基的感情大家也有目共睹，万一要是一见面旧情复燃，朗姆洛这是要上哪哭去。本来就心惊胆战，偏偏这次来北欧又在洛基面前吃瘪，再加上身处发情期，多想也是肯定的。

“在想些什么？”索尔从背后搂着朗姆洛，逼他看花洒正对的镜子。黑发欧米伽全身赤裸，还处在发情期，浴室里的水蒸气使他脸颊绯红，索尔伸手顺着胸口向下一路抚上那憋了一天仍然挺立着的下体，边撸动着那柱体，边用那前端渗出的白浊液体，在那镜面上写下了“布洛克”。

朗姆洛懒得理会他，一心只想来场痛快的性事，只是扭头与索尔接吻，“你到底还要不要操我？”索尔自知不会说话，但他又不傻，自然知道朗姆洛在想些什么，即便现在黑发欧米伽仍在自己怀里，但朗姆洛刚才并没有答应索尔的求婚啊……

索尔叹了口气，一时间也不知道该说些什么，只得吻着朗姆洛的侧颈腺体，微微抬起朗姆洛的左腿，顺势送了进去。朗姆洛借着水声，才能放肆呻吟一回，不一会儿就射了两次。这大概是两人做得最郁闷的一次爱，即便金发阿尔法猛力顶胯，操得朗姆洛扶着镜子都无法避免右腿膝盖打颤。黑发欧米伽的生殖腔一点一点的为索尔开启。索尔叼着朗姆洛的侧颈腺体，逼朗姆洛跪下，膝盖硬是将朗姆洛的双腿顶开，以后入的姿势，一击进入了那个敏感细嫩的所在。

以这么古怪的姿势被钉死在索尔的下体上，朗姆洛动弹不得，只能倚在索尔怀里，等待金发阿尔法射精完毕。朗姆洛虽然在欧米伽里还好，但和人高马大的索尔比起来一瞬间娇小不少，被索尔整个人圈在怀里。

“我知道你在想些什么，”索尔亲吻着朗姆洛的耳后，“我爱你，因为你不像寻常的欧米伽。”

“洛基也不像个寻常的阿尔法。”朗姆洛今天看到了弗丽嘉与他分享的照片，幼年洛基简直漂亮得像个小欧米伽，只怕索尔的父母就是把洛基当儿媳养大，哪想到洛基却转化为了阿尔法。

索尔叹了口气，把朗姆洛耷拉在眼前的额发理了理，露出了掩在底下，已刻上细纹的额头，“你今天也看到了，你和洛基一点也不像……”

朗姆洛没有回头，只是愣神地盯着镜中索尔那海蓝色的眸子，“是不像。”朗姆洛心里清楚，如果不是那一日飞机失事一时兴起，在洗手间来了一发，两人甚至不会走到一起。索尔比朗姆洛小了几岁，介于洛基是个阿尔法，索尔这么多年又没有过其他恋情，几乎可以说和朗姆洛在一起，是第一次和欧米伽交往。而朗姆洛不仅结过一次婚，还在罗林斯去世后伤心欲绝，不顾医生告诫，硬是打掉了肚子里的孩子。索尔确确实实在飞机上标记了朗姆洛，但……朗姆洛又怎么知道这不是索尔一时冲动，觉得对不起他硬要“负责”呢？

“听着，我爱你，因为你是布洛克·朗姆洛。”索尔叹了口气，抚着朗姆洛的小腹，那里甚至能摸到索尔成结的前端。

其实，索尔第一次见朗姆洛是五年前，那会儿索尔还只是副机长，朗姆洛是从另一架飞机上转过来的空少。两人第一天搭班工作就碰上大雾，飞机滞留在意大利。朗姆洛说自己是意大利人，这里他熟。二话不说带索尔他们去夜店嗨了一晚上。后来，朗姆洛喝多了，索尔负责送他回酒店，朗姆洛醉得可以，更是在索尔面前毫不忌讳地脱个精光。看着那细腰窄臀，索尔一时没把持住，也就这么酒后乱了性。只是朗姆洛当时喝多烂醉，事后也忘了这回事，索尔当时也以为朗姆洛和罗林斯是一对，一时间后悔不已。直到过了一阵，才知道罗林斯早就因为飞机失事去世了。但无论索尔怎么旁敲侧击，都没让朗姆洛想起来在意大利的那晚，以为朗姆洛是不喜欢他，所以假装不记得的索尔，就算再喜欢，也没胆子再追求他了。

直到那天飞机失事，和朗姆洛在洗手间里来了一发，索尔说什么也不愿意再放手了，这才追悔莫及，当天标记了朗姆洛仍觉不够，步步紧逼，没交往几天就巴巴地求同居，也就有了今天，交往不出半年就硬是把朗姆洛拖来北欧过圣诞，深怕到嘴边的鸭子又飞了……

“你怎么不早说？爹地也不是不通情理的人，”朗姆洛放松地倚在索尔怀里，“你也射完了，该放开我了吧……”索尔叹了口气，放开了朗姆洛，也将自己疲软的下体退了出来，扶朗姆洛站起身。

“我就说嘛，你在意大利都把爹地操了，回来干嘛装失忆呢！你知不知道装醉有多辛苦！”朗姆洛环着索尔的脖颈，窝进索尔怀里，“还不快点帮爹地清洗一下？累了一天了……”

两人用最快的速度洗了澡，索尔帮朗姆洛擦干了身子，披上睡袍，又吹干了头发，这才抱上床，“明天我们就找个教堂结婚吧……”

“操你的索尔·奥丁森！你他妈的别想今晚和我分房睡！老子他妈的还在发情期，你想让老子大半夜在这冻得要死的地方自慰啊！”

“爹……爹地，我……我不是那个意思……”

“那就快点把老子操爽了，不然这辈子都不原谅你！”

“别的做不到，这个做不到，我就不叫索尔·奥丁森！”

“操！轻点！”


End file.
